The Superfan
by LunaEvanna Longbottom
Summary: What if some of our favorite Teen Wolf characters were stuck in a room with a superfan? And the only way out was to watch the Teen Wolf episodes with her? God help them all... M for language.


**This basically came to mind when I was watching the first episode of season 3 part 2.**

**What if some of our favorite Teen Wolf characters were stuck in a room with a superfan? And the only way out was to watch the Teen Wolf episodes with here? God help them all...**

**Here's just a few things you should know before the story starts.**

All the characters will be from before the series starts.

They will start by watching the first episode of season 3.

Throughout the show different characters will show up for a episode or two.

_ - If I can get permission from the authors, I'll bring in some OC's from very hilarious TW stories._

There will be **_NO_** Sterek in my story so all of you hoping for that can just leave.

Jackson is still gonna be Jackass.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" A boy groaned rubbing his head as he looked around the room.<p>

Like most people Scott McCall has had many dreams in his life, but none of them have felt as real as the one he was currently in.

The last thing he remembered before waking up in the room was helping his mother unload the groceries from her car. She had gone in the house and he had gotten the last three bags and was headed inside the house. He couldn't remember anything past then, what kind of dream was this?

As he looked around the room he saw six other people passed out on couches and chairs around the room, but only recognized four of them.

The girl who was passed out on the right side of the couch he was currently on was one of the two girls he didn't recognize. She was pale with curly dark brown hair and pink lips, she was pretty and Scott just wished she was awake so that he could she what color her eyes were.

The other girl he didn't recognize was passed out on the left side of the couch putting Scott in the middle. She had slightly tanned skin and was obviously Asian.

In a love seat to the left of their couch was a passed out Jackson Whittemore, he was a spoiled, rich kid that went to Scott's school and they were on the lacrosse team together if you could even say that. In the four months Scott had been on the lacrosse team he hadn't played once.

On the other side of the love seat with Danny Mahealani, he was Jackson's best friend and the goalie for the lacrosse team. Scott didn't know much about him except that he was gay.

Passed out on a love seat on the other side of the couch were two people. One was Lydia Martin, the most popular girl in school. She and Jackson were together.  
>On the other side of the love seat was Scott's best friend Stiles Stilinski, sure it wasn't his real name, but who cares. Stiles was also on the Lacrosse team with Scott and had never played just like Scott. He knew that Stiles had a major crush on Lydia and that waking up next to her wouldn't be the worst thing for him.<p>

Just as he was about to get up to wake up his friend, everyone began to stir. The brunette next to him groaned as her face pinched up and she rubber her head.

"What is going on?" He turned around to see the Asian girl was slowly coming to and was obviously confused like the rest of them.

"Where am I?" Danny asked rubbing his neck.

"Danny?" Lydia asked blinking fast trying to adjust her eyes.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked as he stretched and fell off of the love seat. He quickly scrambled back onto the seat noticing everyone's eyes on him. "Oh, God not this dream again."

"This isn't a dream Asshole!" Jackson snapped.

"Jackson's right," A voice said. "This isn't a dream."

"Who said that?" Lydia asked as her eyes darted around. Suddenly a girl appeared in front of the curtain that covered the wall in front of them.

"I did." She said simply. She was tall, about 5'7 with slightly frizzy dark auburn hair and brown eyes. She was pale like the brunette that sat next to Scott, but wasn't as confused as her.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackson asked and the girl smiled.

"I'm Linda," She said. "I'm the one who brought you here."

"Not to be rude," The brunette asked. "But why did you bring us here?"

"Simple," Linda said as if she had just asked a silly question. "I wanted to meet you all."

They were all confused, why would someone they have never met before want to meet them? It's not like they were famous or had famous parents. They were just normal teenagers.

"Why did you want to meet us?" Scott asked.

"Because you're all heroes!" She exclaimed, but only got blank stares.

"Please elaborate." Stiles requested.

"I can't explain it," Linda said. "Your awesomeness cannot be explained in one sitting."

"Awesomeness?" Jackson scoffed. "Stilinski?"

"You'd be surprised." Linda said.

"Okay," The Asian girl interrupted. "You've met us, now can we go?" Linda sighed.

"Sadly Kira," She said. "You cannot."

"H-How did you know my name?"

"Forget that!" Jackson exclaimed. "What do you mean we can't leave?"

"Well you can leave," Linda said. "I thought you'd be more understanding, but you're just being mean."

"Of course I am!" Jackson yelled flailing his arms. "You kidnapped me and-" But he could say no more, because he was gone.

"What did you do to him!" Lydia yelled in worry for her boyfriend.

"I just sent him home." Linda exclaimed. "He is now asleep in his bed thinking everything he just experienced was a dream."

"Well can we go now?" Danny asked and Linda shook her head.

"I will let you go eventually," She said. "But not yet."

"Why not?" The A- Kira asked. "And are you gonna tell me how you knew my name?"

"I know all of your names." Linda said. "The world I'm from is a world where your lives are a TV show." Everyone was quiet, even Lydia.

"You're crazy." Scott said, but Stiles was curious.

"What kind of show?" Stiles asked and everyone shot him a look. "What?! Curious minds want to know!"

"It's a show on MTV called Teen Wolf." Linda exclaimed.

"What's it about?" Lydia asked knowing that Linda would not let them go until she got what she wanted.

"Its about teenage werewolves," Stiles answered before Linda could. "I thought you would've gotten that from the title." He was glared at by the blonde.

"Stiles is right." Linda said. "And I've decided not to keep you here for the rest of your lives like I originally planned."

"Oh, goodie." Lydia replied sarcastically and Linda just smiled at her Lydia-ness.

"Instead, I've decided to let you go," Linda said.

"I feel a 'but' coming on." Stiles interrupted.

"However," Linda said with a smirk. "My condition is that you have to watch you show with me."

"Seriously?" Lydia asked.

"Wait!" The brunette exclaimed. "How do we have a show together? I don't even know them."

"Well, this is after you move," Linda exclaimed. "The last day of the next summer vacation your parents are going to move your family to a small town in California called Beacon Hills which is where these four are from." She said gesturing to Stiles, Lydia, Danny and Scott.

"Kira," She started. "Your parents are going to move you to Beacon Hills in the middle of your Junior year."

"Wait, how many seasons are there?" Lydia suddenly asked. "I don't want to be in a show that's gonna flop in four episodes." Linda sighed.

"Currently your show is on part two of season three," She answered. "But there is going to be a season four soon."

"We have to watch three seasons before we can leave?" Kira asked, but Linda shook her head.

"We're gonna start on the first episode of season three," Linda informed her. "We have a few minutes so I'm going to get you all caught up on the first and second season."

"First, introductions. This is Danny Mahealani, the guy I sent home was Jackson Whittemore, this is Kira Yukimura , that's Scott McCall, this is Alison Argent, that is Lydia Martin and last but certainly not least is Stiles Stilinski."

"Your name is Stiles Stilinski?" Alison asked.

"Actually my name is Rupert," Stiles informed her. "But that's a stupid name so everyone calls me Stiles." He said nodding and Alison just looked away.

"Okay, let's start with the basics," Linda began. "Stiles and Scott went out the night before the first day of school when Stiles was listening to his dads calls to look for half of a dead body in the woods. Long story short, Scott got stampeded by a bunch of deer when he found the body and lost his inhaler before being bitten my the Alpha werewolf. Are you with me so far."

"So far." Danny answered.

"Alright, the next day Scott tells Stiles that he was bitten by a wolf and Stiles tells him there aren't any wolves in California. While Scott is in class he hears Alison's phone conversation with her mom and boom! There's an instant crush. While Scott and Alison are staring at- You know what?" Linda interrupted herself. "I'm just gonna give you a few details and clear up any confusion while we're watching the show."

"What kind of details?" Lydia asked crossing her arms.

"Like need to know." Linda said back. "Lydia and Alison are best friends, Alison and Scott used to be together, but then they broke up because Alison thought she couldn't trust Scott because he was keeping secrets from her.

"What secrets?" Alison asked.

"That he's a super ass kicking werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed. "You guys gotta keep up!"

"Thank you Stiles," Linda said. "Anyway, Jackson asked Alison to the winter formal and she says yes to get revenge on Scott when she saw Lydia and him kissing."

"You kissed my best friend?" Alison asked turning on Scott and he scooted away from her glare.

"I think I'm gonna sit over here." Kira said moving to Jackson's old spot.

"No, no, no!" Linda exclaimed. "Lydia made out with Scott. Everyone knows that Stiles is practically in love with Lydia so he pelts him with lacrosse balls as part of his werewolf training to keep calm."

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed and Stiles just shrugged.

"Anyway Jackson found out that Scott was a werewolf and wants to be one to. Then he broke up with Lydia-"

"WHAT!" She screeched. "He broke up with me!?"

"Yes," Linda said calmly. "Yes he did. Now to move away from the teen drama and onto the werewolf drama. You guys remember Derek Hale?" She asked and got one yes and five no's. "Stiles please inform them of who Derek Hale is." Linda asked pulling a remote out of her jean pockets.

"You guys remember Derek Hale," He insisted. "His family burned to death in a house fire five years ago?"

"Poor guy." Kira sighed. Linda pushed a button and a white screen came down from the ceiling. She clicked another button and a picture of Derek appeared on the screen.

"That's Derek Hale." Stile finished.

"Hot guy." Lydia said only to get a look from Stiles.

"Don't look like that Stiles," Linda said. "Derek's hotness has helped you out before, but lets keep moving. Anyway, Derek is from a family of werewolves and his Uncle Peter is the werewolf that had bitten Scott. Long story short, Derek killed Peter after Peter killed Alison's Aunt Kate."

"What?" Alison gasped. "He killed my Aunt?"

"To be fair your Aunt is the one that set the fire that killed his entire family." Linda said.

"But then it had to be an accident." Alison said wiping away tears and everyone gave her sympathetic looks.

"No, it wasn't." Linda said sadly. "And with that we come to hunters." She said clicking another button on the remote and the word 'Hunters' showed up in big scary looking letters. She clicked it again and pictures of four people showed up. "Alison please tell us who these people are."

"The redhead is my mom Victoria," Alison said sounding like she was holing in sobs. "The brunette is my Aunt Kate, the brunette guy is my dad Chris and I don't know who that old guy is."

"That is your grandfather on your dad's side of the family." Linda informed her. "His name is Gerard. They all have one thing in common."

"And what is that?" Lydia asked getting bored. She was felt bad for Alison any everything, but she wanted to know how she fit in this.

"They all hunt werewolves." Linda said and Alison looked confused. "When Derek and Kate were teens they had a...fling. It ended when Kate got information from on how to commit arson and make it look like an accident and then used said info to kill the entire Hale family while Derek and his older sister Laura were at school."

"My aunt?" Alison asked and Linda nodded sadly. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she was doing what your grandfather told her to do." She explained. "She was following orders. Anyway, Peter lured Laura into the forest and killed her so he became the alpha, she was the body Scott and Stiles actually went looking for. Now this is the end of the first season when Alison realized Scott was a werewolf, Peter bit Lydia, Derek killed Peter and became the alpha and then bit Jackson."

"I'm a werewolf?" Lydia asked and Linda shushed her.

"I never said that." She said. "Now onto season two. Alison and Scott aren't supposed to be together, but they are secretly. Lydia went to the hospital after she was bitten and got scared of something while she was in the shower so she crawled out of the window and ran through the forest."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lydia groaned covering her face with her hands.

"Don't be a diva, they found you like two days later after you stole and ate a liver. Anyways after getting bitten by Derek Jackson turned into a Kanima instead of werewolf, but after a whole crazy mess, he was eventually turned into a werewolf and was no longer a Kanima after Lydia confessed her love for him."

"What was the Kanima doing?" Danny asked.

"You guys know that guy Isaac Lahey?"

"Yeah," Scott said. "He's on the lacrosse team."

"Correct Scotty boy, anyway when he was a kid his dad and older brother Camden were having a pool party for the schools swim team. Anyway this kid Matt Daehler was trading comic books with him and went out to the party and got thrown in the pool which is bad because he couldn't swim. Anyway Matt saw Jackson turn into the Kanima so he controlled him and made him kill the old swim team starting with Isaac's dad which was bad because Derek had turned him into a werewolf."

"And it was a full moon?" Kira guessed and Linda tapped her own nose.

"Then he turned an epileptic girl named Erica who used to have a crush on Stiles, then a loner boy named Boyd who all tried to kill Lydia because they thought she was the Kanima."

"So everyone's just trying to kill me now huh?" Said girl asked throwing her arms in the air.

"You were killed," Linda said. "Scott, Stiles, Jackson and Alison protected you with their werewolf and hunter skills. Okay, am I missing anything?"

"I don't know," Stiles said think she was talking to him. "Are you?"

"Oh I know!" She exclaimed. "You all went to a rave to try and capture Jackson which you didn't do, but then Alison's mom got killed."

"They killed my mom!" She yelled and Scott flinched.

"Well technically Derek bit her because she was trying to kill Scott for a reason I still fuzzy on," Linda explained. "Then she killed herself so she wouldn't turn into a werewolf, you then went all Rambo on everyone and tried to kill Erica and Boyd who were running to join another pack."

Alison gasped. "I didn't kill them did I?" Linda shook her head

"Gerard tied them up in your basement and then kidnapped Stiles from the lacrosse game before proceeding to beat the shit out him as a warning." Linda started. "At the same lacrosse game he made Jackson try to kill himself because he was his master at the time...I feel like I'm missing something."

"How did Gerard become the master if Matt was the master?" Danny asked and she snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "When Alison was trying to kill Derek Matt had held Scott's mom and Stiles dad hostage in the police department after killing everyone else. In the end Gerard drowned Matt and became the Kanima's master. Your mom found out about your werewolfism," She said looking at Scott. "And avoided you until Gerard broke into your house with Jackson and threatened her life. Your dad does not know about any of the supernatural crap going on in the town neither does Danny." She said looking at Stiles.

"Lydia eventually figures out she was being possessed by Peter and unknowingly helped resurrect him."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Now it's the end of the season and Boyd and Erica are missing, Scott's mom and Lydia know about the supernatural, Gerard tried to turn himself into werewolf because he was sick with cancer, but Scott filled his medication with something called mountain ash which reacted badly with the bite and made him sicker, so now he's gone, Alison and Scott broke up again, Peter's alive, Danny still knows nothing and it's summer vacation."

"That's all right?" Alice said wiping away more tears. "No one else dies right?"

"For now," Linda said nodding. "I can't make any promises, so are you all ready to watch."

"What about Kira?" Danny asked. "You haven't mentioned her once."

"That's because she comes in this season, you must be patient." Linda said before plopping herself on the couch next to Scott. "Now it's time for the first episode."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was dragged out, but tell me how you liked it. Curious minds want to know.<strong>


End file.
